With a view to preventing the environmental pollution caused by the production of slats of the conventional Venetian blind, the U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,903 discloses a method for making the Venetian blind slats of bamboo. The method includes the first step in which a bamboo stem is split into a plurality of bamboo strips. The bark of the bamboo strips is taken off before the bamboo strips are bleached and sterilized in the boiling hydrogen peroxide (diluted) for eight hours. Thereafter, the chemically-treated bamboo strips are dried by baking and are then polished. The bamboo strips are adhered along the longitudinal sides under pressure to form a rectangular body, which is properly dressed and is then sliced into slats. The slats are polished, coated, and drilled before they are ready for use in making a Venetian blind.
Such a prior art method for making bamboo slats as described above is defective in design in that the rectangular body is sliced along the longitudinal direction thereof into the slats, which are all similar in fiber orientation and are therefore susceptible to deformation under heat or pressure.